One Step Closer
by slasherr
Summary: What if Gabriella never came to East High? What if Troy never did Twinkle Towne? How different would East High be? Especially for Taylor Mckessie... Taylor/OC
1. prologue

_**Authors note: **__**kayy peoples this is my very first story soo well I don't really want you guys to pity me and say oh well this is good for your first story…also this is not a traylor or a chaylor instead it's an OC soo be prepared also this is a VERY dark story so well im warning you, this is just the prologue I wont be able to update till either tomorrow or next week possibly even today idk but if I can only post next week ill just be writing down what I want in the second chapter in my notebook so I can just type it up when Im finished…so enjoy!!**_

_**-slasherr-**_

Prologue

_What if…Gabriella never came to East High?_

_What if…Troy never did Twinkle Towne?_

_What if…Chad was still a stuck-up jerk?_

_What if…Sharpay still ruled everyone at East High?_

_What if…Ryan still followed Sharpay?_

_What if…Kelsi was still a nobody?_

_And most of all…what would happen to Taylor?_

_Would she still be independent, and not care about what anyone says?_

_Would she still act as if she knows everything, even when her entire life is crashing down?_

_And would she push away the new boy who's so concerned about her and her life?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay so that's the prologue I hope you guys will want more!!**


	2. one step closer to the edge

_Author's Note: yayy im writing the first/second chapter!! Be happy because I'm happy!!_

"_**I cannot take this anymoreSaying everything I've said beforeAll these words they make no senseI find bliss in ignoranceLess I hear the less you'll sayYou'll find that out anywayJust like before…"**_

_**- One Step Closer by Linkin Park**_

**My life used to be perfect.**

**It used to be the best thing ever to me.**

**Loving parents, a caring older sister, an adorable little sister.**

**But best of all my knowledge.**

**I loved being known the smartest kid in East High.**

**Well I used to.**

**I used to not care about what anybody said about me.**

**Now I just don't care about anything at all.**

**I used to care about my appearance at all times.**

**But now I usually wear skinny jeans and a black t-shirt other than my usual floral skirts and jean jackets.**

**But why should I care about the past?**

**It won't come back no matter how much I wish think and dream about it.**

**But I still no matter what that my old life would just come back…**

**Today I sat in my room, on top of my bed while my head was hidden inside of a book. I refused to eat dinner tonight because I was feeling sick, besides I do need to lay back on the food for a while.**

**I heard the sound of a truck backing up when I'd gotten up out of my bed so I could retrieve my ipod from my dresser. But instead of getting my ipod I went over to my window to see what was going on outside.**

**I pulled the noisy white blinds down so I could peep my eyes through to see through the window.**

**I looked over across the street to see a moving van right outside the house across from ours.**

**I studied the people outside and separated the moving workers from the people actually moving to the house. **

**The family moving in seemed like a nice family, an average looking mom, a handsome father, a little boy who seemed to be at least five years old (he would obviously be coming over to play with my sister Abby). **

**But then I saw…him.**

**He looked about my age, with wavy black hair, smooth skin, and a great body. Well atleast what I could say a great body since I couldn't get a great view of him. But I could say he had a great body because he was wearing a tight black t-shirt.**

**But then…he did the best thing a guy could do while a girl is spying on him through a window…he slowly lifted his shirt off revealing a muscle shirt that accented his tight body.**

"**Taylor!" **

**A loud voice boomed through my room and into my ears.**

"**Come down here!"**

**At the sound of the words I had to rip my eyes off the sexy mystery guy, and slowly travel downstairs to see whoever wanted me.**

"**Taylor!," my older sister Jessie yelled as I came downstairs.**

**You see, I don't live with my parents, I live with Jessie and her boyfriend, Devin. My dad's in prison right now, the reason is because he murdered my mother. **

**Now I have to live with Jessie, Devin, and the only reason I haven't committed suicide by now, my little sister Abigail.**

"**Yes," I answered Jessie as I walked over to the pantry to find something to eat.**

"**Can you go to the grocery store for me to pick up Abby's birthday cake?," she pleaded.**

"**Why can't you or Devin do it?," I answered her while stuffing my face with marshmallows.**

"**Because we have something called a job," she said while snatching the bag of marshmallows away from me. "and how come you can eat marshmallows for dinner but you didn't want any of my lasagna?"**

"**Uh, cause I don't like your lasagna." I answered.**

"**So will you go for me?" she asked.**

"**Ugh, yeah sure." I said while grabbing Jessie's car keys from the kitchen table and going upstairs to put some clothes on.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I didn't want to go to school today, but I have to. Yesterday while I went to the grocery store I couldn't stop thinking about 'muscle boy'. But today hopefully I would see him. **

**I pulled myself out of bed and went over to my closet to find something to where. I took out a regular plain colored shirt with a long sleeved shirt under and some jeans. Then I went over to my bathroom to do my makeup.**

**Soon I had everything ready to go to school, my backpack was less heavier than it used to be since I now could care less about studying and what not. I just had better things to do.**

**I went downstairs to say hi to Jessie and Devin then I went to Abby's room to give her a hug, then I left.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I used to love going to school, but until the murder I just couldn't stand going there, it was hell now when I go to school. All the people oogling at me, all the teachers looking at me in disappointment, some just pitied me. But I would just ignore it all and drift off to sleep five minutes into class. **

**But now I have a reason to go.**

**And its all because of when I walked into my first period and I saw the guy that I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday.**

**I went over to sit at my seat while still looking at him. Ms. Darbus then told him to sit in the seat in front of me. That was when he looked at me. I didn't know what to do then, so I just smiled, which was something nobody had seen before since last semester. Too bad I had to decide to smile right when those lunkhead basketball boys came in.**

"**OMG! Did I just see Taylor Mckessie smile? Tell me that isn't true!," the rudest one, Chad Danforth, said, trying to sound preppy.**

"**Oh yes! Did hell just freeze over or what?," Chad's friend said.**

"**Shut the fuck up bitch!," I snapped at them.**

"**Oh never mind seems like goth Taylor is back," Chad said while pushing past me.**

**Great way ruin my seemingly good day.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A.N. okay I did chapter 1!! I hope u guys like it! Its not on the dramatic parts yet its just kinda showing you a day in the life of new Taylor**_


End file.
